Warnet
by Mrs Kim siFujoshi
Summary: Kisahku bertemu dengan takdirku - atau begitu yang aku pikirkan - di warnet / KrisTao / Drabble


**Mrs Kim siFujoshi**

**Present**

**~ Warnet ~**

**Cast : KrisTao**

**Genre : Fluff**

**Rated : T**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**a/n ****: plot nya muncul begitu saja ketika saya sedang diwarnet nunggu dunlod an MAMA 2013 ^^**

**HOPE YOU LIKE IT ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

** DragoNet**

( serius, namanya beneran DragoNet, dan ketika ngetik ini baru ngeh juga ^^ )

**Pukul 02.13 PM KST**

Pulang kuliah, aku memutuskan pergi ke warnet untuk mencari data-data untuk makalah laporan praktikum ku. Hari ini aku malas membawa laptop untuk ber-wifi-an ria bersama teman-temanku ditaman atau kantin kampus. Sedangkan modemku, menghilang entah kemana. Maksudku, sinyalnya yang ilang. Gampang unknown yang berakhir dengan disconnect. Terlalu spaneng memikirkannya aku pun melesat ke warnet dekat-dekat rumah saja.

Room nomor 5 pojokan. Tempatnya nyaman nih. Setelah connect aku mulai searching data-data yang aku butuhkan. Selain itu, aku juga searching video acara MAMA 2013 in HongKong kemarin. Karena gak sempat nonton di TV. Sambil menunggu download-an sambil lirik kanan dan depan. Ingat, tempat di pojokan.

Bangku depan yang semula kosong ternyata sudah di isi oleh seorang pemuda tampan nan manis nan cantik nan imut nan lucu nan … oke. ADORABLE. Sepertinya dia mendengarkan music favoritnya. Melihat headphone yang bertengger manis pada kepalanya dan tubuhnya yang bergerak-gerak lucu. Akh, di tambah lagi bibir curve peach nya yang menggumam mengikuti lirik lagu, mungkin. Aku ingin sekali mengecupnya ~~~

Oh, Wu Yifan. Hentikan lamunan mesummu!

Oke, hai. Nama ku Wu Yifan. Panggilan kerennya Kris.

Dan pemuda manis didepanku benar-benar tidak menyadari diriku, seorang makhluk Tuhan paling tampan, sedang menatapnya mesum. Ehh, kagum ding. *nyengir

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Beberapa menit, belasan menit, 30 menit berlalu.

Apa yang aku cari sudah aku dapatkan sebenarnya. Tinggal mengolahnya menjadi data makalah praktikum ku. Download-an MAMA 2013 sudah 98%. Sebentar lagi selesai dan dia tetap tidak sadar aku kirimi sinyal-sinyal cinta. Huft ~~~~

Oh, lihatlah. #plakk

Oh, oke. Maaf maaf, hanya aku yang bisa melihatnya.

Bibir curve peach itu sedang mengerucut minta dikecup dengan wajah agak bersemu!

Oh my God! Oh my God!

Mama, putra tampanmu ingin segera menikahinya. #plakk

Apalagi?

Oh, oke. Aku akan berkenalan dulu dengannya. Memacarinya kemudian melamarnya dan menikahinya. Memerawaninya dan ... #plakkk

Oke oke. Fine. Tapi tentu saja aku harus melakukannya kan? Aku ingin!

Dan jangan lempar sendal lagi kalian! Bisa-bisa aku kerja sambilan jualan sendal.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Oh tidak! NOOOO!

My baby Panda sudah selesai dan sudah log out.

Aku harus menyusulnya dan mengajak berkenalan. Meminta nomor telponnya. Pin BB nya. Alamat facebook dan twitter nya.

Dan …

Mataku berbinar melihat flashdisc nya tertinggal pada cpu komputer yang tadi digunakannya. Langsung saja aku cabut dan mengejarnya. Eh, bayar tagihan dulu ding. Udah diteriakin sama mas-mas penjaga warnet.

Setelah selesai dengan tagihanku, aku keluar dari DragoNet. Celinguk kanan-kiri mencari pemuda manis tadi. Dan bingo !

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pluk !

"Ye ?"

"Ini flashdisc mu? tadi aku menemukannya di warnet itu."

Dia memiringkan kepalanya. Dan tersentak dengan manik hitamnya berbinar.

"Waaaa, makasih Ge!" teriaknya riang. Seperti menemukan harta karun saja, pikirku.

"Kalau flashdisc itu sebegitu berharganya untukmu, jangan meninggalkannya disembarang tempat. Apalagi di warnet, arraaseo?" Sepupuku si Albino itu pasti menertawakan ku jika dia melihatku tersenyum begini gentle nya didepan seorang namja manis berbibir peach ini. Ohh ~~~~

"Ah, arraseo. Xie xie ~~~" jawabnya sambil menunduk. Tapi aku masih bisa melihat rona merah pada pipinya yang mulus.

Oh ~~~ indahnya cinta...

Wait? Aku sedang jatuh cinta? At first sight? Whit this an adorable guy?

Oh ~~~

Terima kasih pada ibuku dan ibunya karena sudah melahirkan kami kedunia yang fana ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dan ketika bunga-bunga bermekaran disekitar kedua namja itu, ibu keduanya sedang berbincang ringan sambil minum teh dihalaman belakang rumah keluarga Wu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_The End_**

**Errrrr,,**

**Maaf saya gak bisa menjanjikan kapan dapet mood FF rated M saya ^^**

**Kalau sudah selesai pasti saya publish kok ^^**

**Terimakasih #deepbow**


End file.
